The Ties that Bind
by jessiechaos
Summary: Post series. Jeb is looking for answers.


Jeb was pacing back and forth within his room. Jeb was angry, more angry then he ever been in his entire life. He was pissed at the castle security, he was pissed at the Queen, he was pissed at the world and most of all he was pissed at him.

He was pissed at him for talking, at him for cooperating, his compliance, his attempts of trying to seek redemption for his crimes. And he asked for nothing in return, which made it more infuriating, this selfless act, playing on peoples sympathies.

And he was the perfect snitch. He knew his men quite well. He knew which ones would fight, which ones would surrender and how to get them to surrender. He knew which ones to take out to make a whole legion of men fall. He was quickly making short work of the rest of the resisting members of the O.Z.

And he was making himself a lot of enemies within the captive part of the O.Z. A few days ago he was attacked. One of his subordinates didn't like the fact that he was talking, and tried to kill him. Stabbed him and left him to bleed to death, but he was found in time, healed, brought back from the brink. Of course they would, they didn't want to loose one of there sources of information,

Since the attack he been kept a prisoner in one of the guest rooms of the palace under guard instead of the over crowded jail. Living in the comfort of the palace, instead of the dingy cell, like he belonged. But he was safer where he was, so no more attacks could take place.

And so here was Jeb, mad about it, pissed beyond anything at the man, who single handedly changed his life, one violent act after another. He wanted to do nothing more then find the man who tried to kill him and offer him a metal, or kill him for even attempting to do what he did, which confused the hell out of Jeb. When he first heard about the attack, he thought he would have been happy, relieved that this bastard had almost died, but all he felt was his heart stop and the feeling of utter loss washing over him at just thinking he might never see the man again. And the feeling that he desperately wanted to see him again. And so Jeb paced more, debating between walking down to that room and seeing the man, or killing him.

And so he paced some more. He had never been this confused over a single person before. He should hate the man with every fiber of his being, but then there was a part of him, that wanted to be there with him, to be beside him. Jeb just shook his head at the thought. Jeb let out a growl of frustration before heading out the door, to his intended destination. He quickly was at the door, looking at the two armed men, standing guard.

"How has the prisoner been?" He said, not really caring about the answer.

"Quiet. Have not heard as much as a peep from him." One of the guards said.

"Good. I need to talk to him for a while. I would like no interruptions." He said with a firm voice.

"Yes sir." They both said. Being a commander in the royal army did have it's perks sometimes. Jeb entered the room. He didn't see anyone in the room, which worried him slightly. He moved back into the back room, the bed room, and found him, asleep on the bed. Of course he was asleep, he was most likely still recovering from his attack. Jeb walked over quietly to the sleeping man, standing over him, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept, it was hard to imagine that he was the cold hearted bastard that ruined his life.

His hand seamed to have a life of its own as it moved in to the man's cheek. His hand went to caress the flesh of his cheek, so gently. He wasn't even sure why he did it, but all he knew was it felt nice to touch his skin. A smile spread on his face but was quickly gone when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

Jeb watched as those gray eyes of his opened, blinking twice before focusing on him. He looked up at Jeb confused for a second before that ever present smirk spread across his face. At that Jeb yanked back on his arm, freeing it from his grasp, taking a few steps back from the bed. He sat up in his bed, looking at the embarrassed boy.

"And what brings you to my bed chambers?" He said, that smirk just so wide on his face. Jeb just wanted to smack it off his arrogant face.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jeb said, unsure of what he even wanted to talk about anymore.

"Is that all you want to do with me?" He said, eye brow raised. Jeb's eyes just went wide at the question.

"You know what, I don't need this." Jeb said before moving to the door. Before he knew it, the man was standing in the doorway, blocking it, so Jeb could not escape.

"And where are you going?" He said.

"Out of here, so kindly get out of my way before I yell for the guards."

"Oh and why would you want to do that, you would just spoil our fun." He said with a smile.

"Zero..." Jeb said, threatening.

"Adrian." Zero corrected.

"I don't think so." Jeb seethed out.

"Oh, you where never ashamed to scream that name before?" Zero said, giving the boy a knowing smile before taking a step towards him, and Jeb took a step back.

"Things are different now. I'm not a child anymore." Jeb said. Zero's eyes just wondered over Jeb's body at that comment, taking another set towards Jeb, and Jeb took another step back and found that his back was now against the wall.

"I can tell that. You've grown into quite a lovely young man." Zero spoke, hand resting against the wall next to Jeb's head, as Zero looked down at him hungrily.

"What do you want with me?" Jeb said, not even sure why he did, for he knew the answer, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Isn't it obvious." Zero said with a devilish little smile. Zero went to place his hand on Jeb's cheek, and Jeb jerked back, his head hitting the wall with a light thud. "Oh don't hurt your self, kitten." Zero said with another smirk.

"Don't call me that!" Jeb seethed out, glaring at Zero.

"Oh, so much passion and fire. I knew there was a reason I liked you." Zero said, amusement deep within his voice before moving in to capture Jeb's lips in a kiss, but Jeb turned his face so that he could not kiss him. He felt Zero's other hand on his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Don't be that way kitten, cause if you fight me, its only going to hurt you more." He said and before Jeb could respond, Zero's lips where on his. There was so much passion with in that kiss that Jeb couldn't help but start to respond. It felt so good and when Jeb let out a little moan, Zero's tongue was on his lips. Jeb felt Zero's tongue in his mouth, and it felt so good, better then what he remembered, and his eyes fluttered close as he lost himself within the sensation. He felt the lips leave his.

"I think someone is enjoying themselves." Jeb heard him say, and even without his eyes open, he could tell the bastard was smirking. Jeb's eyes flew open and he just glared at the man. Jeb tried to move, to push Zero off him but Zero's hand caught his, pinning him to the wall.

"Who said I was through with you yet?" Zero said. Jeb's eyes where wide as he felt Zero move to his neck, nibbling and licking at it. Jeb just tried his best to bite back a moan that was forming in his throat as Zero's talented tongue danced across his skin. Jeb knew that all he had to do was shout, scream and the guards would come running in and stop this whole mess, but there was something stopping him from doing it, something that wanted him to be within this situation, loving every minute of it.

Jeb let out a moan when Zero bit down on his shoulder, and then he felt the chuckle on his flesh as he want to lick the bite mark that had formed. Zero's hands slipped down Jeb's arms, down his side and started to massage at Jeb's hips making him feel so good

"You could never deny me, could you?" Zero purred. Jeb snapped his eyes open at that statement, again, glaring at Zero. Jeb moved his hands to Zero's shoulders before giving him a quick shove, forcing the man to back off just enough to escape his grasp but instead of moving closer to the door, he just moved further into the room. He was standing there, bed to the right, wall to the back and left of him, and Zero in front, just smiling at him.

"So Kitten wants to fight, that is fine, it just makes the prize that much sweeter when I finally take you. " Zero said.

"What makes you think I'm going to allow that to happen?" Jeb said angrily. Zero just smiled.

"Beside the fact I can see how hard you are at my touches?" Jeb just blushed at this. "You could have screamed anytime, had guards rushing in here to save you from the bad, evil Longcoat, but you haven't, why? Is it cause no matter what your thinking there is a part of you that wants me, that craves me. That wants me to push you to that bed and fuck you tell you can't even remember your own name." Jeb felt his cock twitch at those words. Zero was right he did want him, wanted him bad, but he wasn't going to let him know that.

"You're so full of yourself." Jeb huffed out before trying to move pass Zero. Zero just grabbed him, pressing Jeb's back up against his chest as he pressed his hips into Jeb's ass, showing him just how excited he was at this. One of Zero's arms was around Jeb stomach, holding him in place while the other went to Jeb's chin, turning his head so that he was forced to look at Zero.

"I'm not playing around here. I know you want me, want me inside you. Wouldn't you like that?" Zero said, grinding his hips into Jeb's ass. Jeb couldn't hold back the moan at that. and Zero smirked.

"Jeb, just give in to the pleasure I can bring you. You remember how good it was, don't you? How you used to beg me to fuck you, as you screamed out in ecstasy." Jeb let out another moan as he felt Zero's hand slide down his stomach, to the front of his pants, rubbing his erection. Jeb bit his lips at this, not wanting to let out another sound, not wanting to fuel Zero's fire anymore then he had but at the same time, wanting nothing more then to do that.

"Give in Jeb, I know you want this. Your body doesn't lie." Zero said as he continued to stroke Jeb. Something within Jeb snapped at that, not caring anymore, wanting nothing more then to have this man take him, but he wasn't ready to completely give up all his control, not just yet.

Jeb pushed Zero up against the wall and Zero just smiled as he felt Jeb's lips on his as Jeb's hand went to the hem of Zero shirt. Jeb's hand went under the shirt, exploring the flesh within as Jeb grinded his hips into Zero's causing them both to purr out. They stopped kissing just long enough for Jeb to pull Zero shirt over his head. When Jeb felt Zero's hand on his shirt, he grabbed them, pushing them up against the wall, like Zero had done to him before. Zero just chuckled at this, breaking the kiss. He allowed the boy his games, allowed him to think he was in control, for he knew the end result would be the same, and he was quite enjoying this little show of dominancy.

Jeb's lips found their way to his neck, licking and biting as he pinned the older man to the wall. Jeb leaned back slightly, a smile across his face. Zero could tell the wheels where turning in his head, and he knew he was going to enjoy every second of what the boy was about to give him. Zero was then shocked when Jeb turned him around quickly but was quickly rewarded when he felt Jeb's short nails rack over his back, causing Zero to moan out.

Jeb just smiled when he saw that Zero was not protesting to what he was doing, giving him the courage to continue. He pulled off his scarf with one hand as the other cupped Zero's ass, giving it a light squeeze. Jeb then grabbed Zero's arms, pulling them behind his back. Zero tensed up at that.

"Jeb what are you doing?" Zero asked. Jeb leaned in closer, whispering into Zero's ear.

"You want me, to be deep inside me, then you need to play by my rules now. You will still get what you want, I just want to have a little fun." Jeb purred out. Zero just moan out at that. Zero was unsure of what was going on but he was also intrigued by the idea so he nodded, allowing his kitten his control. Jeb used the scarf to tie Zero's hands together tightly and the action just made Zero moan out. Zero felt the hot breath of Jeb on his neck.

"You like that don't you? You're always in such control, how does it feel to be at someone else's mercy for once?" Jeb purred into Zero's ear making the older man moan out. Zero felt Jeb push him, pushing him to the bed, causing Zero to fall to the bed, on his back. He could feel his hands digging uncomfortable into his back but when he saw the heated gaze he was getting from Jeb, like Jeb wanted to devour him, all thoughts of the uncomfortableness melted away.

Jeb's hands where on his jeans, unbuttoning and then unzipping them, and Zero just moaned out as he felt his erection being freed from the extremely tight jeans. He felt Jeb's hand on the inside of his leg, sliding up slowly, almost gently, causing Zero to pant out before he felt the hand on his erection.

"Fuck." Zero moaned out when Jeb wrapped his hand around Zero's erection, and Zero thrusts his hips into the touch, pulling at his bonds. Jeb just smiled at Zero, mischievously before moving between Zero's legs as Zero just watched him. Jeb's tongue darted out licking at Zero shaft. It felt wonderfully sinful as Jeb began to lick him up and down before quickly taking him into his mouth.

Zero just panted as Jeb's mouth sent him into new highs of pleasure. Jeb's talented tongue worked him into a frenzy quickly, but just before he thought he was going to loose it, Jeb slowed his pace, letting him catch his breath for just a second before bringing him back up into that high. Jeb just tortured him over and over, bring him close but then denied him his release. Zero cursed, moaned and then pleaded for release but Jeb just kept at his pace, keeping him on edge, and then it was gone. Zero let out a loud curse when he felt his erection leave the heat of Jeb's mouth.

Zero just picked up his head and watched as Jeb stripped off his clothes, leaving him bare and Zero could see how hard he was. Jeb moved so that he straddled Zero's hips, letting Zero's saliva slick erection fall between his ass. Jeb rubbed his ass up against Zero's erection, as his hand went to his own, stroking it lightly as he tortured the older man.

"Beg for it." Jeb purred out as he stroked himself. Zero's eyes meet with Jeb's lustful ones. He was enjoying kittens playfulness and his domineering. He just shined at it and it was making Zero even harder then he already was. It was almost painful.

"Oh gods Jeb, I want my cock deep inside you. Please take me, ride me, Gods I need it so badly." Zero moaned out and Jeb just flashed him a wicked grin before moving back, positioning Zero at his entrance and Zero's eyes just went wide.

"Jeb, what are you doing..." And his words died in this throat as he felt Jeb lowering himself on Zero as Jeb let out a moan, pain mixed in with pleasure. Soon enough, Zero was sheathed deep within Jeb and Jeb held him there, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being filled by this man.

"You enjoy the pain, don't you?" Zero said, thrusting his hips up, causing another moan from Jeb. Jeb opened his eyes at that, flashing him lust before be moved his hips, moving off Zero slightly before plunging back down on the man. Zero just moaned out as Jeb began to ride him. Zero pulled at the scarf again, so wanting to touch the man who was riding him, it annoy him so much, but he played the game for he quite enjoy the results. He watched as Jeb's hand went back to his erection, stroking himself as he looked down a Zero. There was so much passion and lust within that look it was hard to not loose himself right there.

Zero could tell that Jeb was starting to loose himself as he rode him faster. When Jeb moved back down his cock, Zero moved to thrust up, causing a low growl from Jeb. Zero did that three more times and then Jeb let out a loud moan, coming hard over Zero. When Zero felt Jeb tighten around him, he bit his lip to keep from screaming as he released himself deep within Jeb. Jeb slid off Zero, collapsing next to him as they both came down from their highs.

"That was amazing, kitten. I'm glad to see you still haven't lost your touch. Or your need for me." Zero said with a smirk. Jeb just glared back at him as he quickly got up from the bed and got dressed. Zero sat up at that, smiling at Jeb as he stormed through the room, retrieving his clothes.

"Hey kitten, you forgot something." Zero said, holding his arms out behind him. Jeb just glared before walking back to him, and roughly started to untie him. Once Zero felt the last bit of fabric slip off his wrist, he turned quickly and pulled Jeb into a kiss. Jeb fought it at first but quickly lost himself in the sensation of Zero's lips on his again.

Zero broke the kiss and Jeb soon felt him nibble on his neck. and then without warning Jeb felt Zero's teeth on his flesh. Jeb let out a moan of shock, pain and pleasure. Jeb pulled back, looking at Zero in shock.

"You are mine, don't you ever forget that." Zero growled out possessively as Jeb's fingers traced over the mark now on his neck as he stared at Zero. Jeb's eyes flashed anger again before he began to replace the scarf around his neck in silence before he walked out of the room.

Jeb stepped out of the room, nodding to the guards but kept his eyes low. He didn't want to see their disapproving looks if they had heard anything from the other side of the door. He heard his name and he quickly cursed under his breath as he knew the owner of that voice. The one and only Wyatt Cain. He didn't want to see his father at the moment. His father walked up to him, and Jeb rose his head just slightly, so that he was looking up at his father, but he didn't want to make eye contact with the man.

"Jeb what are you doing here?" His father questioned. What was he doing here? That was a good question and Jeb was not sure of the answer at the moment. He stood there for a moment, hand on his scarf covered neck, before he spoke.

"Getting answers." He said before he walked off, leaving his father standing there, confused.

Cain watched his son go. he could tell his son was upset over something. He debated on following him, questioning him but then as Cain turn to look at the door in front of him, he decided to go in and ask the most probable source. Cain walked into the room noticing nothing. He saw the door to the bedroom was open so he started to walk towards it.

"What did you forget kitten?" Cain heard Zero purr out before he made it to the door. Cain walked in, noticing Zero's smile on his mouth faded at the sight of him at first and then a smirk quickly replaced it as Cain stared at Zero, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. There where marks all over Zero's chest and neck, giving evidence of what want on in here.

"Isn't it my lucky day. First the son and now the father." Zero said with a smirk.


End file.
